


The Tales of DocWho Village : The tale of Peter Smith and Missy Gomez

by Trashywriter



Series: The Tales of DocWho village [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tags Contain Spoilers, Trans Female Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashywriter/pseuds/Trashywriter
Summary: Peter and Missy had a little date spot on the beaches of Gallifrey,  they never went anywhere for their dates. This is the tale of the beginning of their dates, the end of their dates
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Jake Simmonds/Mickey Smith, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/The Master, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: The Tales of DocWho village [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Tales of DocWho Village : The tale of Peter Smith and Missy Gomez

**Author's Note:**

> I won't put the ages of the characters as they as mentioned in the story, but I will put which Characters are the doctor. 
> 
> Chris : 9  
> David : 10  
> John : metacrisis 10  
> Jon : Simms!master  
> James (or Matt James) : 11  
> Peter : 12  
> Jodie : 13

The two of them started dating at 14, back then it wasn't widely accepted for two men to date, so Peter and Mike, that is what Missy was called at the time, just played it off as the both of them having a brother type relationship. 

Missy then suggested going to a secret location she knew, so the both of them went there. 

"This is the best place for sunsets and sunshines, if you like that shit." 

Missy said to Peter whilst drinking a can of beer and watching the sunset over the British sea. Peter decided that this would be their spot, the spot where the two of them would go for their dates. 

"And never anywhere else, all of the restaurants, cafes and hills are too romantic and cheesy, for the both of our liking." 

Peter nodded and smirked at his boyfriend. 

They went there all of the time, for dates, to practice their music for their band, 'the Doctor and the Master', or just to get away from everything. 

But when Peter turned 35 he was giving custody over his Nephew, who was 13 at the time, after his father died from liver poisoning. 

After 2 years of raising Patrick the two hadn't managed to go on a date, thankfully Peter's old friend, Sarah Jane Smith, who was not related to him, despite the both of them having the same surname, offered to babysit him and let the couple go on a date. 

Missy decided that it was now or never that she'll tell Peter who she was. But she was scared, which was unusual for her. 

"You look nervous Mike, how come?" 

Peter asked Missy as they both watched a couple of seagulls fight over some chips that were left on the beach. 

"Missy." 

"Eh?" 

"I want you to call me Missy, and use she/her pronouns." 

She told Peter, before she chickened out like she has done for the past 4 years. 

"Alright, I'll call up our graphics designer and tell them to change the posters to "The Doctor and The Mistress.""

Missy could feel tears filling her eyes. He accepted them. 

"Do you still love me though?" 

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I, just because you're a woman now wouldn't mean I won't love you, besides, I noticed it a awhile back. All those dresses hidden in your attic, and the amount of times I've seen you steal Sarah Jane's makeup, it kinda gave it away."

Missy then flung herself at Peter, hugging the life out of him, despite his protests to the hug.

The two of them still played their music in pubs and in small concerts on the shitty beaches of England, but instead of "The Doctor and The Master." They were now "The Doctor and The Mistress." And their fans took it surprisingly well. 

5 years after Missy's coming out, Peter's grandson, Christopher Smith was born.

Peter decided to take Chris to his and Missy's date spot one night when Patrick and his wife were working later at the Gallifreyan high council office. 

"How can you deal with a gremlin on your lap, aren't you afraid that he'll shit through his diaper and into your suit." 

Missy asked Peter as they watched the sunset like they always do at their date site. 

"Nah, that diaper is pretty much like steel, besides he's already shit on the daycare carpet today." 

Later that night the suit had to go into the bin. 

Despite the fact Peter and Missy lived in two different villages, they still saw each other as often as a normal couple usually do. 

Polly, Patrick's wife, gave birth to 4 more children. Two twins called David and John, a child called Matt James, and a son Adrian, who later became his granddaughter called Jodie. 

And each time after the birth, Missy and Peter would go to their beach, watch the sunset while talking about how their family is expanding. 

But 1 year after Jodie was born, Patrick and Polly died in a car crash. And Missy found Peter at their beach, just looking at the stars in the sky. 

"You know, my family had a belief that each time one of us dies, we join our ancestors up there in the night sky, and our souls become a star. But one that family bloodline dies, those souls leave the sky. 

"I know that that is bullshit due to science, but I'd like to believe that my nephew's soul, and my brother's soul have joined our ancestors' souls up there among the stars." 

Missy could tell that Peter was crying. So she went over to the blanket and sat down next to him, and gently held his hand. 

"I like that belief, it sounds nice and comforting." 

She told him, imagining her brother Otto, or Oh as she liked to call him, was up there with her parents. 

Life moved on, and so did Missy and Peter. 

Missy stayed in Vault village when she was given custody of her Godson, Jon Simms. 

Peter took custody of his grandchildren, raised them with the help of Sarah Jane Smith, Jackie Tyler and Wilfred, as raising 5 children isn't the easiest thing.

Missy and Peter decided to hang up their guitar and microphone when Peter adopted the 5 Smith siblings. 

Peter saw Missy leave Amy and Rory's, and James' but they can't get married to Amy and Rory due to the law in the UK, wedding reception halfway through and head towards the beach. 

Peter knew where she was going, so he went there, knowing the way there like the back of his hand. He sat down next to her, and looked at her face. 

He then knew something was wrong. Missy had always preferred to hide her feelings inside her sleeve and put her chaotic feelings on her hand for the world to see, so they wouldn't know of her true feelings. 

"I want that to be us. But that can never be can be, can it."  
Peter always knew Missy wanted to get married, but she knew she was never going to get that 'M' on her birth certificate changed to an 'F' in a long time, even then, it might be too late for them to get married. 

"We can have a fake wedding, you know, a small one, just our friends, it won't change your last name to Smith, but I know you always wanted a wedding." 

So a month after the Pond's wedding, yes, Rory and James took Amy's last name, Peter and Missy set up a fake wedding at the spot where they had their first date.  
It may have been a small wedding, but to Missy and Peter it was the biggest wedding of their lives. 

Over the years they saw more weddings happen. David and Rose's wedding, John and Jon wedding, Mikey and Jack's wedding, Jodie and Yaz's, and each time. Missy and Peter would leave halfway through, no one cared because for them it almost became tradition for the older couple to leave a wedding reception halfway through. 

Each time they'd leave and they go to their spot. Sometimes they'd talk about random things, other times they'd sit in comfortable silence, watching the sunset. 

Missy knew that Peter had come to love the sunset over the decades of them dating. 

"You know, when I do die, I hope my soul becomes one of those stars that come out just as the sun comes out." 

"Nah, you won't die, I'll make sure of that." 

Missy said to her husband, booping his nose. Peter then took Missy's hand and placed it on his cheek. They both look into each other's old eyes. 

Peter's eyes were old, but they were still filled with the burning fire to protect his grandchildren, and now his great grandchildren. 

Whilst Missy's eyes hid the old, and showed the chaos within them, but Peter could see the love in them for her husband and her family within them. 

Missy walked to their spot, holding a single Freesia. She then sat down on a bench that was instilled the week before. 

"I'd never thought I'd ever visit this place alone, but I suppose even the great singing Mistress can't always be right.

"This flower, A freesia, means Unconditional love, which you always showed me and your grandchildren, no matter who they turned out to be, either they where AroAce, non-binary, Polyamory or a trans woman such as myself, you loved them, always."

Missy then looked out at the sun, which was setting over the English sea. 

"You did love the sunset didn't you, that's why I put the bench here, so you could enjoy it forever whilst you sleep. I hope you do enjoy your sleep my love, I will return to you soon."

Missy then placed the Freesia on the bench, another thing on the bench was a plaque that read "Peter Smith, he always loved our dates here, watching the sunset. So I wanted him to enjoy the sunset forever." and walked away from the Bench, heading for the funeral home for Peter's funeral. 

Missy could have sworn she saw a ghostly hand touch the flower. 

But she passed it off as the tears in her eyes playing tricks on her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. If you want to you can leave requests for me and my friends, we won't do smut or incest. I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> Jay~


End file.
